Break the Frozen Heart
by Skyrimfan
Summary: King William of Arendelle adopted a boy that he found during a campaign against the Northern Isle, in order to protect him from being executed as a sorcerer, he named him his heir and groomed him to be the crown prince. During his early childhood years, he learned to control his powers but all that changed during one night when Elsa forced him to play with her.
1. Arendelle

_It was a long time ago, when King William of Arendelle rode out with his men to battle against the growing Northern forces. Together with his vassals and allies, they smashed through the Northern armies defense and captured many of their villagers and lands. But when they got to their castle, they were in for a surprise when spikes and spears made out of ice sprang out from the ground, spooking their horses and impaling many of their men. It was then, King William realized that they were facing against a powerful wizard or sorcerer, and was determined to end the war without further bloodshed by demanding that the Northern army hand over the culprit behind the magic. _

_The Northern King responded by launching a barrage of arrows upon the army below, King William feared the worst but he was taken aback when a shield made completely out of ice erected themselves around the army, protecting them. It was there, King William realized that the wizard might be a prisoner and ordered a full attack, his men breached into the enemy walls and slaughtered the defenders, it was in the deepest part of the dungeon where they found the Northern King and his guards frozen in ice and a cowering young boy. Despite his generals' pleas in executing a dangerous child before his powers grow, the King adopted him and named him Eric, and groomed him to be the next King of Arendelle. All went well until..._

**Arendelle**

It was during the early morning, and the sun has not even risen yet, and twelve year old Prince Eric was snoring away on his bed. For all his life, he was told that he was not to reveal his powers to anyone not even the sister that he never had, but somehow, the young princess discovered it herself and forced him to play with her. He relented in the end and used his powers only to make snow in the castle's Great Hall with the King's strict supervision, but after a few months, the King trusted him and left him alone to play with his daughter.

"Eric...pssst...Eric..." a young girl whispered before climbing up on the bed and jumping on top of the sleeping prince. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." she urged.

Eric moved a little. "Elsa...go back to sleep." he said, barely opening his eyes.

Elsa tossed and jumped on top of him. "I just can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play."

This time, Eric opened his eyes and used a little bit of his strength to push the princess away from him while smiling. "Go play by yourself." he replied. And laid back down, but only for a little while until he felt the weight on top of him again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked. And that question did the work.

Soon, the two royal children were racing towards the Great Hall, with Elsa pulling Eric along with her as she was young and the fastest while Eric tried to calm her excitement. Once there, Eric showed her his magic like he used to, only this time, he discovered more powers like turning the floor to ice and creating more snow than usual. His new powers impressed the young princess, that she challenged him to a game to see how fast his reaction was, and he agreed.

"Catch me!" Elsa exclaimed, while leaping from snow to snow.

"Got ya!" Eric replied with a grin, as he caught the young princess easily. It was going smooth for quite some time, until Elsa started jumping faster and faster. "Wait...slow down!" he said, trying to keep up his powers with her sudden quicken pace. He accidentally slipped on the ice he created and fell down. "Elsa!" he cried, extending his hand, shooting an ice blast that struck her head instead of his target.

The ice blast struck Elsa while she was in mid-air, and she crashed into a heap of snow and landed near Eric, who dashed to her side. "Elsa..." he said softly, "You'll be alright..." as he spoke, the ice around him expanded from just the floor to the walls and then to the ceiling, freezing everything in sight. He looked around desperately and knew what he had to do. "Mama! Papa!" he yelled.

The door then came crashing open. "Eric. What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" King William scolded as he rushed in alongside his wife.

"It was an accident." Eric replied, stroking Elsa's hair which was turning from brown to white.

The Queen picked her daughter up and gasped. "She's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go." King William said, pulling Eric to his feet.

With the help of his foster-son. It took quick work in searching for the ancient book that he kept hidden in the royal library, inside, it contained a map to the location of the trolls who could control and maintain magic. With the map in hand, the King together with Eric and an unconscious Elsa left for the mountains in the deep of night. But, Eric's powers were not stopping, he left behind a trail of ice that attracted a young boy sitting in the woods.

"Help! My daughter!" King William shouted to the trolls that looked a lot like rocks. One by one, they rolled side by side and stopped in front of the King, and parted to allow their leader to pass.

The leader took Eric's hand. "Born or cursed?"

"Born." Eric answered.

The leader then went towards Elsa. He looked at the King. "The power is spreading inside her. When, Eric struck her with his powers, instead of killing her, it transferred part of his power over to her which explains the color of her hair." he said.

"So she's unharmed?" the King asked.

"Yes. She'll be fine, but I suggest that we remove all traces of where she got her powers." the leader said, waving his hand over Elsa's forehead, and changing her memories of playing with Eric in the Great Hall to playing with Eric in the mountains. "But I leave the fun..." he added. "She'll be alright."

"Does that mean she won't remember that I have powers?" Eric asked, looking at his two hands.

"It is for the best." King William said, placing his hand gently on Eric's shoulder.

"Listen to me Eric." the leader said. Waving his hands as a scene begin to play. "You power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." he added. And the scene ended with multiple angry looking people jumping on Eric which made him jump for his father.

"No. I'll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. I'll reduce the staff, I'll limit his contact with people. And keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Elsa." King William stated confidently, and that was exactly what he did. Eric was moved to his personal room, away from Elsa and people's reach, only the King and Queen were permitted to see him.

A few years passed and Elsa slowly discovered her powers but did not know where they came from, and whenever he tried to ask Eric, he would slip away and lock himself behind his room door. She was confused at his behavior as if he was hiding something from her, but she did not care, as she had a younger sister to look out for while her parents are away on an errand.

"You'll be fine, Eric." King William reassured his foster-son before he left.

Eric nodded his head as he watched his foster-father left, not knowing that this was the final time he would be talking to him. He only received the news of the former King and Queen's death when he saw the flag being lowered and the city in mourning. He wanted to go and attend the funeral but was afraid that he would unleash his powers and everyone will turn against him, so he stayed behind. Until, he heard a small knock.

"Eric...please...I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. You're my only brother, the only one. What are we going to do..." then there was silent for a little while. "Do you wanna build a snowman..." came a softer voice. And Eric broke down.

As Eric was the oldest and a male. The court decided to crown him the next King of Arendelle despite not being the son of the previous King, the two princesses didn't mind and took a step back to allow their foster-brother to take charge. But Eric wasn't ready. He knew that when the coronation day came closer, people from all across the Kingdom would be gathered, and if he made one wrong move. Well, everyone would know his secret. And worse of all, he couldn't bare to look Elsa in the eye.

The day Eric dread came at last, he was not in a good mood when he watched the people shuffling in from everywhere, gathering outside on the bridge, just waiting for the gates to be opened. He hated it, but it was his duty, and what could go wrong if he put on a show? With a deep breath, he opened his room door for the first time, surprising Elsa and Anna who were just walking past.

With a deep breath, he looked at the nearest servant. "Tell the guards to open up...the gate.." he ordered, he didn't even realize he was yelling until all eyes were on him. He looked at Elsa, and then quickly switched to Anna. "You're not going to wear that to my coronation. Are you?" he added, before returning back to his room.

The two sisters looked at each other. And then back at the door. "Who is he referring to?" they both asked each other at the same time. "I think it's you." they added in unison.

Eric covered his mouth to contain his laughter when he heard the two sisters arguing with each other, he then opened the door a little bit. "Actually, you both would look wonderful tonight." he said, before closing the door. This time, he heard them laughing and he swore that Elsa was staring right at him despite the door blocking their view of each other. He didn't need to wait long before he was summoned to the Great Hall, where the coronation was supposed to take place.

Guards flanked his sides as they escorted their sovereign into the Great Hall, another line of guards with swords drawn in saluted formation greeted him. Dukes and emissaries from all across the Kingdom were invited to attend the coronation, his two foster-sisters waited for him at the steps to the throne where a priest holding onto the crown awaited him. With a deep breath, he stepped forward.

He knelt in front of the throne, and the priest gently placed the crown over his head. He reached for the scepter and orb that was offered to him shortly. "Your Majesty...the gloves." the priest whispered softly so that no one could hear. Eric knew that the priest was right, with trembling hands he removed his gloves and picked up the two items and turned to face the crowd. He waited impatiently for the priest to finish his sentence and quickly returned the items to their original placed and slipping on his gloves and faced the cheering crowd. Out of everyone, only Elsa was suspicious of his actions.

The time then came for the long party that Eric dreaded, but as he was the King, he had to sit through it all. He couldn't find Anna anywhere, but he could see Elsa chatting away with emissaries from the Northern Isles. He was so engrossed in watching the dance that he didn't hear Anna sneaking up on him. "Hey, how does it feel to be King?" she asked, nearly making him jump.

"Oh...hi...didn't see you there." Eric quickly recovered from his shock. He gave her a warm smile and turned back towards the partying crowd. "So...this is how a ball looks like..." he said softly.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna commented.

"Me too." Eric replied, then his smile faded as he turned away. "But it can't." he mumbled softly.

"Why not?" Anna reached out to touch him, but before she could. He flicked her hand away. Shocked, and perhaps a little depressed, she took a few steps back. "If you would give me a minute, Your Majesty." she said, and sulked away into the crowd.

Eric watched sadly. "If only I could tell you Anna...if only I could." he whispered softly.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elsa went up to greet him. "Eric...I mean, King. May I introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." she said, holding onto the arm of a tall man with brownish looking hair, dressed totally in white.

"Your Majesty." Hans greeted with a dip of his head. "We would...like your blessings. Of our marriage."

"Marriage?" Eric repeated.

"Yes! We haven't work on all the details ourselves, it'll take a few days." Elsa went on, and the two begin talking quite fast that Eric could barely catch up. She stopped only when he told her to. After explaining again slowly, did he understood but he forced himself to be strict and rejected their marriage.

"You asked for my blessings, but I'm afraid that I can't give them to you. Now, would you excuse me." he said, and walked past the two lovers. Hans tried to interfere. "No, you cannot. I think you should leave." he added. "The party is over close the gates." he ordered the nearest guard.

"Yes. My King." the guard responded.

Elsa charged forward and grabbed Eric's right hand, but she was too fast that she only managed to remove his glove, he tried to take it back but Elsa held it tightly. "What did I ever do to you?" she yelled, trying her best to maintain her composure. "Why do you shut me out?"

"Enough Elsa..."

Elsa didn't listen and continued. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said ENOUGH!" that last sentence was the last straw, and Eric released a barrage of icy blast that turned into spikes that formed around him. He realized too late when he saw what he had done, and the shock looks on Elsa and Anna's face. The Duke of Weselton called him a monster and a sorcerer and ordered his men to seize him. Despite witnessing their King's power, the guards of Arendelle sprang into action to defend their liege. Without another word, he ran out of the Great Hall.

The two sisters looked at each other before giving chase. "Eric!" they both yelled, but he was too fast and afraid that he accidentally released an ice blast that struck the Duke of Weselton and his guards.

The people staggered back in fear at what they had just witnessed, and Eric made a dash for the fjord with his two foster-sisters behind his heels. He stepped on the water, and noticed that it turned to ice, without looking back, he ran across, freezing the water in the process. "Eric! Stop!" Anna cried, stepping on the ice, and slipped.

"Anna." Elsa was at her side almost immediately. She heard the sound of water freezing and looked up with huge eyes. "The fjord..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The two sisters watched as the whole fjord was turned to ice and snow begin to fall on Arendelle, surprisingly only Anna felt cold while Elsa focused her vision on the fleeing figure. "Eric...is this what you were hiding..." she thought.

With sad faces, the two princesses retreated to the castle where the people have gathered and were wondering why is snow falling on the courtyard. The Duke of Weselton was in the center cursing the King, damning him to be a sorcerer and a wizard to a flabbergasted Prince Hans. Elsa couldn't take the insults hurled at her brother and stormed towards the old man.

"Eric's not a sorcerer!" she stated boldly.

"He nearly killed me!" the duke argued.

"You slipped on ice." Anna said flatly.

"His ice!"

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it, he didn't mean any of this." Elsa said. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed him...so...I'm the one who should look for him. Bring me my horse." she ordered.

"What?" Anna said. "You don't know what he's capable of...let me come with you or at least take a squadron of guards..."

"Eric is our brother. He will never hurt me." Elsa replied with a smile, and with a determined face she faced the crowd. "I leave Anna in charge!" she yelled, before slapping her horse's reins and rode out into the cold winter.

As she rode, she tried to remember what happened during her childhood, but whenever she tried to think, she only could remember playing with Eric in the snow but couldn't remember anything about his powers or how she got hers. A sudden rumble, spooked her horse that she fell off her saddle and landed in a pile of snow, she shook the snow off and watched as her horse galloped away.

"No, no, no, no!" she yelled, but the horse refused to obey and continued down the mountain path. "Okay..." she said, looking around. With a snap of her fingers, her dress transformed into one that suited winter conditions as she didn't want anyone to know that the cold didn't bother her at all. She glanced around, checking the surrounding landscape and her eyes narrowed in on an odd looking tower on the Northern mountain. And she knew that was where she had to go.

**Northern Mountain**

"Conceal. Don't feel." Eric kept repeating the words that the previous King had taught him before, but it was now useless as everyone knew about his powers now. He had erected a tower made out of ice on the tallest mountain, and his royal garment had been changed to one that suited a Snow King. But something inside him snapped the moment the Duke of Weselton called him a monster and a sorcerer.

"If it's a war he wants...it's a war he'll get." he said, chuckling to himself. "This is my Arendelle. It's people will bow to my law or they will freeze. It's mountains will bend to my will or they will fall. This is my Arendelle. It's people will do as I say or they will die. It's future will be as I decree or it will end."

He opened the door leading to his balcony. "I know what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. I will raze Weselton to the ground, no matter what sacrifices I must make." he pressed his hands on the railing. "This is my Arendelle, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it..." and with his blue crystal eyes, he smashed a figure of the duke into the wall as an evil smile formed on his face.

But inside his heart, he was bursting in tears. _'I'm sorry Elsa...I tried to contain it...but I can't...__I can't control the curse...__..don't come looking for me. I don't want to hurt you again...forgive me little sister.'_ he spoke softly in his heart. Unbeknownst to him, Elsa was only a few meters away to his tower, scaling up the tall mountain with the aid of her powers.

It was nearly noon when Elsa finally reached the top of the mountain where an enormous tower greeted her, she marveled at such a sight, she looked at her own hands and wondered whether she could form a tower made out of ice as well. But she threw her thoughts aside and ran up the steps, she froze near the door and with a deep breath, she knocked. The door opened slowly and she slipped in. "Eric!" she called.

"Elsa...what are you doing here?" Eric said, looking down from the second floor.

"I came to bring you home. Arendelle needs their King. And I need you."

"Go away, Elsa...you'll only make it worse..." Eric said, before turning away.

Elsa didn't listen and ran up the steps.

_**Elsa: **You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!_

_Please don't shut me out again_

_Please don't slam the door_

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together!_

_You don't have to live in fear..._

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here_

_**Eric: **Elsa,_

_Please go back home_

_Your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun_

_And open up the gates_

_**Elsa: **Yeah, but-_

_**Eric: **I know!_

_You mean well, but leave me be_

_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

_**Elsa: **Actually we're not_

_**Eric:** What do you mean you're not?_

_**Elsa:** I get the feeling you don't know_

_**Eric: **And what do I not know?_

_**Elsa: **Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...Snow_

_**Eric: **What?_

_**Elsa: **You've kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere_

_**Eric: **Everywhere?_

_**Elsa: **It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!_

_**Eric:** No, I can't_

_I...I don't know how!_

_**Elsa:** Sure you can! I know you can!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_**Eric: **Oh_

_I'm such a fool! _

_I can't be free!_

_**Elsa:** You don't have to be afraid..._

_**Eric: **No escape form the storm inside of me!_

_**Elsa:** We can work this out together!_

_**Eric: **I can't control the curse!_

_**Elsa:** We'll reverse the storm you've made_

_**Eric: **Elsa, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_**Elsa: **Don't panic!_

_**Eric: **There's so much fear!_

_**Elsa: **We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_**Eric: **You're not safe here!_

_**Elsa: **We can face this thing together!_

_**Eric: **No!_

_**Elsa: **We can change this winter weather!_

_**Eric: **AHHHH..._

_**Elsa: **And everything will be all right..._

_**Eric: **I CAN'T!_

Eric couldn't take it anymore as spikes made out of ice grew around him, preventing Elsa from advancing any further. He sank back in fear. "Run while you can, Elsa...please..." he begged.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Elsa stood her ground, refusing to move.

"Yes..." Eric with tears in his eyes, called upon his powers. "...you are..." he lifted Elsa up and tossed her out of his balcony, and made sure she landed safely in a pile of snow.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Her foster-brother had just thrown her out of his balcony window and made sure she landed a few feet away from the tower, so that it would take a day or two to scale the mountain again. "Unbelievable..." she muttered, as she tried to stand, she discovered that half of her body from waist down was stuck in the snow. Not only that, the wind started to pick up and blew against her face strongly.


	2. The Snow King

**Arendelle**

Princess Anna has gathered most of the royal visitors and foreign dignitaries that had traveled from far away places to attend Eric's ill fated coronation, she was discussing to them about the heavy storm that was currently blowing outside. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, for one is there, as he loved Elsa dearly and would do anything to save her from harm but is that his real intention, no one knew. Princess Rapunzel of Corona was also present for the meeting, however, she was not really paying attention as her husband was nowhere to be seen.

"If this storm continues, we will all freeze to death." she stated, and everyone nodded slowly. "And what's more, my sister, Elsa has not return from her voyage to search for King Eric. I need volunteers to search for her." she said.

"I'll go." Hans was the first.

"Very well." Anna said. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles shall lead a group of guards to search for Elsa in this storm and if possible, the King as well. You shall set off at once." she commanded. And Hans nodded, leaving the room with a few guards. "That's all for today." she announced and everyone slowly left except Rapunzel.

"Princess Anna." Rapunzel greeted with a dip of her head. "My husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, went missing last night after he told me that he was going outside to see to the people of Arendelle. I'm worried for him and was wandering whether you could spare some men to help search for him...as my own men are already spread thin, distributing warm clothing and food to the people." she explained her situation, and Anna smiled warmly.

"I will gladly help an ally of Arendelle." Anna replied, holding Rapunzel's hand in her own. "Bjorn!" she called and a guard walked in, judging from his buff looks, one could tell that he was a high ranking member in the army. "Form up a team of men and search Arendelle for Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, he was last seen in the city. Do not stop until he is found." she ordered.

"At once, Your Highness!" Bjorn saluted and marched out, barking orders to the nearest guard.

"Don't worry. Your husband will be fine..." Anna said calmly. And the two became fast friends, talking about their own personal problems as they walked through the long corridors of the castle when they heard mumbling coming from behind a door. They froze in their steps and turned towards the door.

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know?" Anna replied.

"Should we call the guards?"

Anna didn't reply but instead, wrapped her hand around the door knob and slowly pushed the door open, she popped her head inside the room. Indeed, now they could hear the mumbling sound much more clearer and louder than before. But they had no idea who it was. Anna screamed at her top voice for her guards. "Search this room!" she ordered.

The guards rampaged throughout the room like dogs sniffing for food, tossing unwanted objects aside, flipping the bed and searching cabinet by cabinet, until one of them stumbled onto a door being covered by a cabinet. Curious, they kicked the door down and immediately ran in to help the victim out of his prison. "Princess Anna! We found him!" they yelled.

Rapunzel ran to her husband's side. "Eugene! What happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

Eugene coughed and gasped for air. "Do...don't trust...Ha..Ha...Hans..." he said weakly. "He...he...tried to...kill me when...I discovered...his...evil...scheme..." and then, he fainted.

"Get him to a doctor now!" Anna literally yelled. She smacked her head with her own hands and scolded herself for being so blind. How could she not notice that this was Prince Hans' room. She then ran for the gates but it was too late, for Hans had already set out with his small group of men.

**Northern Mountain**

The storm blew hard against Elsa's face but she wasn't affected by it, in fact, it felt more like relaxation for her. However, she was still stuck in that pile of snow and couldn't find the strength to get herself out, until she heard the sounds of what sounded like hooves and a man grunting. She took her chance.

"Help!" she cried. And after what seemed like an eternity, a rope flew across her landing a few inches away from her position. She grabbed hold of it and gave it a jerk. She felt the rope starting to move and with the help of her legs, she was out in an instant. She noticed that her savior was a man and a reindeer that were actually delivering ice and were on their way to Arendelle when they ran into a storm.

"Thank you, kind sir." Elsa said, despite the heavy wind. "What is your name?"

The man smiled. "Name's Kristoff, my lady." he replied. "And what's wrong with the weather? Why is there a blizzard at this hour?" he asked.

"That's no blizzard!" Elsa yelled. She pointed towards a lone figure on the top of a rock, on the highest peak in the mountains, summoning the storm and snow. Her eyes narrowed. "That's my brother!"

"Your...what?" Kristoff looked shocked.

"Yes! The King of Arendelle! Your King!" Elsa shouted, and Kristoff fainted. "Oh boy..." she pouted and lifted the heavy body into the sleigh and slapped the reindeer's rein. "Don't worry boy, we'll get your master to safety." she said to the reindeer which gave a snort in response and begin to trot faster.

She was making due time until a sudden voice spooked her from behind. She yelped and the sleigh skidded to a halt. She turned behind, and there it was, a talking snowman sitting next to a totally knocked out Kristoff. Her head started to spin. Where had he seen this snowman before?

"Hi. My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman greeted, waving it's hand.

"Olaf." Elsa repeated. And her eyes widened. "Of course...Olaf..." she said. Finally remembering where she had seen this snowman before, she smiled. "Did Eric build you?"

"Yeah..." Olaf nodded. "And you are...?"

"Oh. Where are my manners." Elsa said laughing. "I'm Elsa of Arendelle and this is Kristoff." she pointed to the man lying next to Olaf. "And I do not know the reindeer's name yet." she added, patting the reindeer's head.

Olaf nodded and hopped to the front sit. And when he was not paying attention, Elsa shoved a carrot through the back of his head, and he yelped in surprise. He then paused and examined his new nose and cheered. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how I always wanted a nose..." he then started playing with it.

Elsa laughed at Olaf's antics and took control of the reins and headed slowly back towards Arendelle, she didn't look back. But if she did, she would have noticed Prince Hans and his men traveling up the mountain. But she didn't. She was way too focused in getting her savior out of the brewing storm and into a warmer environment, and maybe introducing him to her sister. Before she knew it, Arendelle laid within her sight.

**Arendelle**

The guards that were positioned in the city to help with the relief effort started by Princess Anna were overjoyed when they saw Princess Elsa arriving back, unharmed but tired. "Princess Elsa! You've returned..." Bjorn, the captain of the guard greeted with a salute. But his features betrayed his fake smile and Elsa frowned.

"What is going on?" she demanded. Bjorn gulped nervously. "Speak up." she folded her arms.

"Your Highness. With all due respect, your fiance, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has committed high treason against the crown of Corona and Arendelle alongside the Duke of Weselton."

"What?" Elsa looked shocked and betrayed. She clutched her chest. "Tell me more."

"I do not know the whole detail, Your Highness. But under Princess Anna's orders, we are to stand guard and arrest Prince Hans if he is to return. I suggest you to go talk to her if you wish to find out more about the coup." Bjorn said. Standing still and not moving.

"Very well." Elsa said, before glancing at Kristoff. "Take this man to the ward and have the royal physician take a look at him. He is to be treated as a guest under my care." she ordered. Bjorn saluted and ordered two men to carry the unconscious Kristoff away. Satisfied, she turned and walked towards the castle.

By now, Eugene was up but still a little weak due to the gag in his mouth and being tied up for a whole night, however he is determined to see Hans brought to justice. Anna and Rapunzel were at his bed side when Elsa barged in, and demanded to know what happened. He sighed and decided to tell the truth, about why did he went looking for Hans in the middle of the night.

"I overheard Prince Hans talking to the Duke of Weselton about killing the King and taking the power upon themselves. Hans being the next King via marriage and the Duke getting Arendelle's riches. I couldn't let that happen to an ally of Corona, so I lied to Rapunzel that I was going to see to the people and instead went barging down to Hans room." he explained. Rapunzel frowned.

"Let me guess." Anna raised her hand. "He was much more prepared."

"Yes. He was." Eugene nodded his head. "I was too hot-headed and arrogant. I thought I could take him on in a fight, but I did not know that he would resort to lie and deceit, the Duke's henchmen took me by surprise. Before he threw me in his closet, he told me that the next time we meet, he would be King. So despite, my pain, I did everything I could to kick the closet's door, hoping that it would attract the attention of either the servants or the guards...but it turned out that Rapunzel and Princess Anna were the ones who came to my aid." he admitted.

"One question." Elsa interrupted. "Where is Prince Hans?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Um...I ordered him to go and search for you..." Anna answered, her lips quivering. "He just left an hour ago...didn't you see him on your way down hill?" she asked.

"No. It's either because I was too tired to bother or it was the blizzard caused by Eric in an attempt to dissuade me to go back for him." Elsa replied, and then she turned to face the mountain. "But in a battle, I pray that Eric beats Hans, now that I know what a scoundrel he is..."

"Princess Elsa." Eugene said, forcing himself to stand. "Grant me the permission to ride out and arrest Prince Hans for treason against the crown of both Corona and Arendelle."

Elsa sighed. "Here we go again..." she muttered, as Rapunzel and Eugene engaged in a heated argument that Anna quietly slipped out of the room without alerting anyone.

**Northern Mountain**

Prince Hans and his men marveled at the sight before them, a gigantic tower made completely out of ice standing over a few feet tall. But he had a job, find Elsa and bring Eric to justice, but as he took the first few steps forward, the snow begin to rumble and a giant looking snowman emerged, roaring at their faces. "Attack!" he ordered. And the men sprang to action.

The snowman turned and swiped his hand, knocking a few men into the snow. No matter what they did, they could not bring it down, Hans concentrated on the snowman that he did not notice the Duke's men running after a retreating figure of Eric. He dived and sliced the snowman's leg off, and without a leg, the giant snowman tumbled down the cliff into the abyss below. "Come on!" he yelled to the men behind him and ran up the steps.

Meanwhile, the Duke's men caught up with Eric at the top floor. However, he wasn't afraid of their crossbows and easily reflected their bolts, he retaliated by slamming one of them onto the wall with an ice pressing on his chest. The second man tried to charge at him, Eric turned his attention to him fired an icy blast, hurling him out of the balcony, killing him in the process.

"No!" the first man shouted, watching his friend fall to his death. "You monster!" he spat.

"Monster?" Eric repeated with a chuckle. He released his grip on the man and he fell to the floor, but was easily picked up again by Eric. He looked at the man's eyes. "What did I do to you? You tell me? You tried to kill me while I left you all alone! What gave you the right to storm my beautiful tower and kill my guardian? You tell me!" he roared at the man's face.

The man started to tremble at the sight of a fury Eric. "Fo...for...forgive me...Your Majesty..."

An evil smile came across Eric's face. He leaned in closer to the man's ear. "Too late." and with that, he snapped his fingers and a sharp spike sprang out from the ground, impaling the man. He turned and heard Prince Hans and his men skidding to a halt. "Nice of you to come and join the party, don't worry, we've only just begun!" he yelled.

"King Eric!" Hans shouted. "Don't become the monster that you've almost become." he said.

Eric raised his eyebrow. "Is that so..." he lifted his hands and threw the guards out of the balcony, but he made sure none of them were harmed. "Let's end this here...you and me...no guards...no magic...just us and our swords." he said, snapping his fingers as a sword made out of ice formed in his right hand. He twirled it around before pointing it at Hans. "I knew you were not meant for my sister the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"But who would tell her that if you are dead!" Hans laughed and charged forward.

"We'll see about that!" Eric roared and leaped into action.

A few meters away from the tower rode Prince Eugene and a very hot-tempered Elsa. Behind them marched the combined army from both Corona and Arendelle, though they were much more fewer in number than the army Hans led. Elsa frowned when she noticed the damage done to the tower steps and wounded soldiers lying all around, groaning in pain. She dismounted from her horse.

Eugene knelt beside the body of a dead soldier. "The Duke's men..." he said softly. Then he heard a loud crash, he looked up and saw that the storm was getting much more stronger. He turned and noticed all his men fighting against the sudden blizzard, he glanced around for Elsa and spotted her inside the tower. He laughed. "Elsa. Go! We'll catch up when we can!"

"Right! Try to stay out of the blizzard!" Elsa shouted back, and ran up the long steps.

The sounds of swords clashing came to a halt, and Elsa felt her heart stop, for the scream that echoed throughout the tower sounded familiar. Way too familiar. She peered down the stairs, and saw Eugene and the soldiers piling in, and she could no longer hear the howling winds. With a fast beating heart, she sped up the steps and barged into the last floor, what she saw made her scream.


	3. Queen Elsa of Arendelle

**Northern Mountain**

"Eric!" Elsa screamed, rushing forward. She was just in time to catch his falling body, she touched his wound trying to stop the bleeding as tears flowed out of her eyes. "Eric...you're going to be fine..."

"El...Elsa..." Eric used his remaining strength to rest a hand on her cheek. "I...I.."

"Shh..." Elsa held his hand. "I know.." she whispers. "I forgive you."

Eric managed a weak smile as the light slowly fade away from his eyes, he took a last breath before his hand fell to his side. Clamping a hand over her mouth, Elsa clenches her eyes shut. She cried into his shoulder, emotionally affected, and it was much more painful than the death of her parents. She heard a small chuckle and glared up at Eric's killer with fury in her eyes, her blood was boiling with rage.

"And you thought for one second that I loved you." Hans laughed, holding a bloodied sword in his right hand. He approached Eric's body as if it was nothing before giving it a kick. "You're more a fool than I expected, even your brother could see through my lies. Now with his death, only you and your sister remains...and now...you shall suffer the same fate as your brother." he raised his sword, and Elsa did nothing to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." standing at the doorway was Prince Eugene of Corona, and at his back were twenty soldiers from both Arendelle and Corona, each were taking a defensive stance beside a heartbroken Elsa. "Give up Hans. It's over." he said, pointing the tip of his blade at the shocked prince.

Hans held his sword to his chest. "You will not take me alive." he stated, but before he could plunge the sword into his heart, he was lifted into the air by magical powers.

All eyes turned to Elsa, who stood up with one hand lifted in the air with magical anomalies surrounding it, while her other hand held onto a sword created by ice. "I should have listened to my brother! I was so blinded that I thought that you truly loved me...but all you wanted was the throne to Arendelle!" she brought him closer, and she could feel the fear coming from Hans.

"Elsa! Don't!" Eugene cried, and grabbed her arm before she could strike Hans. "You don't have to do this Elsa, he just murdered the King of Arendelle and that is a major crime punishable by death no matter where you are. But if you strike him down now in anger, you'll be no better than him." he said softly.

"If I let him live, he'll haunt me forever." Elsa said, in a calm but menacing tone as she fixed her gaze on her captive. Her sword just mere inches away from Hans' heart.

"I didn't say that we will let him live." Eugene quickly added, and gently took the sword away from Elsa's hand. "He kidnapped me. A prince of Corona, it is chargeable with high treason and the penalty for treason is death. Even if I refuse to give him that sentence, Rapunzel and her parents will. And so will Princess Anna." he said. And Elsa calmed down, her powers vanishing and without another word, she turned and walked away.

Eugene cast a disgusted look at Hans and pointed his sword at the prince. "Get something to hold him. And make sure is tight. I don't want him attempting to escape." he ordered.

"Yes, my prince." a Coronian guard said.

As Hans was being dealt with, Elsa approached Eric's lifeless body and knelt down beside him, tears still flowing out of her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to revive him when suddenly, Eric's body begin to glow and a blinding flash of light engulf the room, and everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. Elsa cracked her eyes opened, and reeled back in shock when she saw a trail of magical anomalies linking her hand to Eric's heart. She felt herself getting stronger, and felt that her powers had doubled, without another word, she went towards the balcony with a curious Eugene in tow.

Elsa lifted her hands to the sky, and the snow around her begin to fly upwards, being picked up by a gust of wind. And it was not only happening around her, it was happening everywhere else, the snowy mountain was being cleared of the cold and summer was returning, with the sun shining brightly on the remaining soldiers below. Eugene marveled at the scene happening before him.

"I knew you had it in you." he commented when Elsa lowered her hands.

"I didn't." Elsa replied truthfully, she cast a glance towards Eric's body. "Eric helped me...I heard his voice in my head, telling me what to do with my new powers...and he gave me all of his powers when my hand connected with his heart. It didn't work the first time because I was too conflicted with my inner self that the powers could not find each other. But after your consultations, did I relax and this time, the power connected." she explained.

Eugene smiled warmly. "Every little bit helps." he said, before turning around to look at Eric's body as well. With a deep breath, he offered Elsa to accompany him. "We should most probably be returning back to Arendelle now, the people needs to know that even if their King was the one responsible for the winter. It was he that saved their lives at the end." he added.

"Yes. Eric would love that." Elsa replied with a smile of her own. She nodded at the guards to carry Eric's body down. She watched in amusement as the guards treated Hans like a piece of thrash, handling him roughly by his shoulders as they pushed and shoved him down the long stairs. The ride back to Arendelle was a long one, but Elsa enjoyed the taunts made by the guards as they hurled insults at Hans whom was forced to walk all the way while being shackled.

**Arendelle**

"Princess Elsa is returning!" the cry was passed on from one guard to another until they reached the ears of the castle, and Princess Anna came running out with Rapunzel at her side. But the solemn affair of how they stepped through the gate, added more fear into Anna's heart, she looked at the faces of the guards and she knew something was amiss. She saw the guards dragging Hans in as the crowd booed and jeered at him, but the next thing she saw made her faint. A cart being pulled by a horse, and the body behind the cart covered with a flag of Arendelle was Eric.

"Help. I need help!" Rapunzel cried, as she reached out to grab Anna. Guards and servants ran to her side and carried the unconscious princess in to the castle. "You guys did it...the winter is over..." she said, extending her arms wide to show that Arendelle was no longer snowing.

"Yes. But at a great cost." her husband, Eugene replied.

Elsa nodded her head sadly. And then she stood up straight, she had one final piece of news to deliver to her people. "People of Arendelle!" she yelled and stood up on a crate as the crowd slowly gathered around her. "Some of you may not know this. But I have the exact same powers as the late King Eric." and to prove to everyone that she was telling the truth, she created a snowflake with her fingers.

The crowd stood back in fear, but a few remained to hear what their new leader had to say, the guards stood confidently beside their liege. Eugene and Rapunzel gave her an encouraging smile. "However, we are both very different. Eric was born with the powers, while I was given the powers by accident. I got the powers from Eric when we were little, where he accidentally struck me with his powers and transferred a small fraction of his powers over to me. Therefore, that is why Eric avoided seeing me for he feared that he would hurt me again, and he lost his confidence over controlling his powers. While I received training to conceal them and only use them if necessary." she took a deep breath. This time, more members of the crowd started to walk forward, not afraid anymore.

"You all may curse King Eric for causing the winter and freezing up the fjord but know this people of Arendelle. It is your King, that saved you! Without his powers and without his guidance, I wouldn't have lifted the spell..." she continued, with her head held high. "If you all wish another monarch to rule instead of those with powers, all you have to do is just ask, and I will gladly step aside for Anna to take the throne." she added.

"Why would we do that?" a person shouted from the crowd.

"Long live Queen Elsa!" another yelled, this time it was a child. And the child's cheer was soon taken up by the rest, and slowly the whole city was cheering for her. "Love live Queen Elsa! Love live the Snow Queen!" they yelled. The guards cheered and hugged each other, when she gave them a nod that she accepted the people's wishes for her to be crowned.

Elsa stepped down from the crate and walked pass her people, all greeting her with deep respect, bowing their heads and shaking her hand only if she allowed them to. She knew it would take a few weeks for the papers to be settled, but she didn't mind, as it was what Eric would want. And so she waited patiently, and true to their words and with the entire kingdom of Corona at her back, she was hailed as the Queen of Arendelle.

During her first day as Queen, she settled all sorts of complains and small matters like theft, fighting and a small little case of children fighting with each other. But then came the most important task of all, sentencing a man whom she thought was the most courageous and handsome prince in the whole world, that turned out to be a crook and a tyrant who is only after the throne. She looked to her right, and her sister, Anna and her fiance Kristoff smiled warmly at her. She looked to her left, and saw both Eugene and Rapunzel, holding hands but were also smiling at her. And of course, Olaf, the talking snowman sat on top of Anna's lap. With a deep breath, she nodded for the guards to bring the accused into the Great Hall.

The doors swung open, and out came former Prince Hans, who was chained from hands to feet and had about eight guards escorting him in. Two had a firm grasp on his arms while the other six stood in a small circle with their halberds at the ready in case he try to escape. The Great Hall went silent as Hans was led down the long stretch of red carpet before stopping in front of the throne. After one final embrace, Kristoff parted from Anna and approached Hans.

"Hans, former Prince of the Southern Isles. You stand accuse today of crimes against the Kingdom of Corona and Arendelle. Those who brought you to justice shall now speak." Kristoff said, gesturing to the royal couple from Corona.

Eugene sighed. "Look. I'm not one for lopping people's heads off but he kidnapped me and plotted to kill both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. And let's not forget that he murdered the late King Eric. He deserves the same fate as those people who commit treason as far as I'm concern." he said, frowning at the last sentence.

"I agree with whatever my husband says. Prince Hans deserves the death penalty." Rapunzel added.

"It isn't my place to decide his fate. But his betrayal of my sister's trust had taken away the light that I once saw in him. But according to reports from our soldiers, he promised a group of elderly folks food and warm clothing but then left them to face the winter alone." Anna simply said. And Olaf nodded his head in total agreement. She took a deep breath. "I say he deserves death." she added.

"Does the defendant has anything to say?" Kristoff asked, but Hans remained defiant and quiet. He turned to Elsa and shook his head. "Your Majesty?" he said politely.

Elsa slowly stood up from her throne. "For the crimes of high treason against the crown, I find the defendant Hans, guilty on all charges. And as Queen of Arendelle..." she closed her eyes and cooled the rage burning inside of her. She looked up and glared into Hans' eyes coldly. "..I sentence you to death." she stated. And the crowd cheered wildly. "Your execution shall be set for tomorrow at dawn, enjoy your last night." she said calmly as the guards dragged an emotionless Hans out. "Take in the next prisoner." she commanded.

This time it was the Duke of Weselton. Though he may be old, that did not spare him from being treated like a common criminal. The guards dragged him to the exact same spot where Hans stood as they awaited the Queen to give her orders. "Have mercy...Your Majesty! I didn't mean all of the things that I did!" the Duke cried. But Elsa paid no mind.

"Silence!" Elsa growled and the Duke fell silent. "Your sentence is not mine to decide. If it was mine to decide, I would have ordered for you to be hanged at dawn alongside Prince Hans, but..." she paused casting a side way glance to the Coronian couple. "...the King and Queen of Corona would see to your sentence as you attacked one of their kin. Guards! Hand him over to the Coronian Navy at the docks and make sure that he doesn't try anything foolish." she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the guards said as one and dragged the crying and pleading Duke out.

"Court dismissed." Elsa breathed, and one by one everyone piled out. She sighed and sank back into her throne. "I'm glad that this is over..." she commented, wiping her forehead. Anna laughed as she playfully punched Kristoff in the arm. Eugene and Rapunzel then asked for leave to go. "Arendelle thanks you for all the help you've given us." she said as the couple to their leave.

"We were just doing what the others would have done. It's just that we had more men." Eugene said with a smirk of his own. Seeing Rapunzel's frying pan, his smile fade. "Ahem." he coughed. "I meant, that we were just doing what we could to help our long ally." he said. And Elsa stiffen, trying her best to control her facial expressions. "So...um...we bid you farewell. Until the next time we meet, Your Majesty." he bowed. And together with Rapunzel and their guards, they walked out.

Elsa smiled as she watched Anna and Kristoff playing with each other alongside Olaf, whom Anna decided to adopt as a pet or playmate as it reminds her of Eric. Or so she says that with Olaf at her side, it would feel as if Eric was there as well. She then bid her leave to visit the people of Arendelle, it was high time she made herself known to the populace, as she walked through the streets, people bowed and greeted her with respect. Children ran to greet her, or just to shake her hand. She kept this routine until it was time to retire to the castle.

She walked past the town square where guards were busy setting up the scaffold for tomorrow's execution, she saw the single noose hanging from the center of the gallows. She shivered with fear of what would happen if Hans had his way and became King of Arendelle, but she quickly threw those fears aside as that villain was going to die tomorrow. She quickly retreated to her chambers that once belonged to her parents and now belong to her, she sat on her chair and with a sigh, she fell asleep.


	4. The Execution

_King Eric was dead, murdered by a prince from the Southern Isles, Prince Hans, the thirteenth heir to the throne. Elsa with Corona's support and the people of Arendelle, inherited the throne, becoming the Queen of Arendelle. Her first order was to sentence the man whom had betrayed her heart and murdered her foster-brother to death, and several other small matters. She had waited a long time for this, and today was the day where Hans would be hanged, but was she a monster for not showing mercy? She did not know..._

**Arendelle **

Elsa gently fitted her crown onto her head, and combed back a few strands of hair that were sticking out. She took a look at the giant portrait of her parents, painted a few weeks before their deaths, and beside was another portrait of her foster-brother. She did not know him that well, due to the years of being shut out, but under the persistence of Kristoff, she paid a visit to the trolls especially Grand Pabbie.

The old shaman revealed that he had removed all traces of her memories in order to protect her from danger, as some people do not take kindly to magic users, but he offered to return her memories of her childhood. And she gave her consent, it came to her in a shock that she fainted and Kristoff had to carry her back to the castle, but when she was out, she recalled the good and pleasant times she had with Eric. She cried herself to sleep ever since, but with the company of Olaf, she regained her confidence.

However, now was not the time to dwell in the past, she had a criminal to sentence. She hooked on the final piece of clothing, her cape and opened her room door. The guards stood to full attention, and the servants bowed when she walked passed them. Anna and her husband to be, Kristoff awaited her at the town square alongside members of the guards, a large crowd had gathered to watch the execution.

She nodded at the guards, who then went to retrieve Hans from his cell. As she was Queen, she and her royal companions stood a few meters away from the gallows, surrounded by armed guards. She waited for the guards to return, and the wait took about an eternity, but the jeering of the crowd confirmed the arrival of the condemned prisoner. Both Anna and Kristoff were throwing disgusted looks at Hans as he was escorted past them, Olaf hid behind Anna's dress. Elsa had no emotions playing on her face.

The guards forced Hans up the steps, but he tried to resist and shook his body in retaliation, pushing a guard back. Several other guards on duty, stepped in to assist and together, Hans' small act of defiance was halted and he was led up the steps again, or more like he was dragged. The captain of the guard stood out and unrolled a scroll of parchment, he read the charges again and the reason why he was being executed out loud.

"Hans, you have been accused and found guilty of high treason against the crown of Arendelle and the crown of Corona. And for the murder of the late King. By decree of Her Majesty, the Queen, you are hereby sentenced to hang by the neck until death." the captain finished reading from the parchment, rolled it up and whispered meaninglessly into Hans' ears. "By right, you should have been hanged, drawn and quartered, but you should thank the Queen that she is not that heartless, you bastard."

The captain then saluted to the royal family.

Without saying anything, Elsa nodded her consent for the captain to continue. The captain then turned towards Hans and placed the noose around his neck, he reached for a black hood to shield Hans' eyes, but the former prince declined the offer for a blindfold. Elsa shut her eyes when she saw the look that Hans threw her, it was the look of sorrow and regret, but she couldn't find herself to forgive him. Anna glared at the whole scene before her, she was showing no signs of emotions but in her heart she was laughing. Kristoff did not know Hans well enough to judge him, but if he was as bad as what Anna had said that the man deserved what was coming.

Hans' eyes darted nervously, he watched as the captain signaled to a guard stationed near the lever, the guard's hand reached for the lever. He glanced towards the trapdoor beneath his feet and looked back up at Elsa. He took a deep breath. "Elsa!" he yelled, but his voice was overpowered by the loud jeering and boos coming from the crowd. "I'm sorry!" he cried, and the lever was pulled. He fell.

"It's over...it's over..." she repeated to herself, trying to contain her feelings inside. She wiped the few stray tears rolling down her cheeks and took a deep breath, feeling a little more brave, she took a glance at Hans' lifeless body. She felt like laughing or maybe mocking him but that wasn't what Eric would want, wasn't it. "Dismantle the gallows but keep his body hanging at the entrance to the fjord, I want everyone to know that treason is a crime that will not go unpunished." she ordered the nearest guard.

Anna watched with a heavy heart as her sister walked away, she somehow felt sorry for Elsa, making the hardest decision of her life. Sentencing a man whom she thought had loved her to death. Her boyfriend, and husband to be, Kristoff put an arm around her, comforting her and banishing all worried thoughts for her sister. "Oh Kristoff...how I wish Eric was here..." she said softly.

The two couples then turned and headed towards the castle, comforting each other, and both knew that they had to give Elsa time to recover from her shock. Kristoff then left to handle his reindeer, Sven, finally having the courage to reveal his buddy's name to others, while Olaf was too busy enjoying the summer. And Anna was left all alone, she decided that it was best to enter Elsa's room at this timing since she was out, and she took the chance and jumped right into action.

The princess looked around, from left to right, she smiled, not a single guard or servant was in sight, with a snicker she opened the door and went in. She marveled at her sister's room and wondered how did she manage to keep it clean all the time, then she recalled, that Elsa was always hygienic and would make a fuss if her dress got dirty. She then went through all of Elsa's private notes, flipping pages by pages and she learned that Elsa had a crush on Eric, though to her it may seem disgusting as they were foster-siblings, however, they were from a different mother.

Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa was just a few steps away from her door,

Anna gasped, the book fell from her fingers. What was Elsa doing back in the castle? How did she walk so fast? She was worried and her heart begin to beat faster and faster, she glanced around from left to right for somewhere to hide, her vision zeroed in on the wardrobe and dashed right in, burying herself behind Elsa's clothes. And one second later, the door opened.

Elsa sighed, removing her cape and tossing it aside, she sat down on her chair and begin reading the latest reports. She then spotted something unusual on the ground. "Wha-?" she startled, standing up and heading towards the book. She picked it up and dusted the cover. "I didn't read this today..." she said, and placed the book back at it's original location. She gasped. Her books were placed around messily, it wasn't in according to the titles and pages. She fumed. Someone must have came in and messed it up.

"Alright!" she yelled, the room's temperature falling. "Who was it? Own up! I know you're here!"

Anna covered her mouth.

Elsa stopped outside her wardrobe. "Come out right now and I promise I'll be lenient." she said in a much more calmer tone, but her face was serious and mad. "Come on. I know you're in there."

Anna gulped and opened the wardrobe. She stood up and looked at the ground as if she was a spoiled brat, being punished by her parent. Elsa shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry?" Anna offered.

"Anna...what did I tell you about coming into my room?" Elsa asked, folding her arms. Anna kept quiet and looked down in embarrassment. "Not only did you mess up my room, but you damaged my clothes as well. And who gave you permission to read my journal, didn't mama and papa teach you about privacy?" she asked.

"Elsa...I.." Anna couldn't find the words to reply back.

Elsa sighed. "Anna." she placed her hand gently on Anna's shoulders. "Actually...I wanted to invite you in here anyway, and since you're here...I need your advice on the next few things that I will be going through with you so pay attention." she noticed the look on Anna's face. "Don't give me that look, it is high time you learn about trade and politics. It's either that or you get a spanking. You're not too old for it." she said.

Anna was taken aback by the threat but nodded her head solemnly. "As if I have a say in this..." she muttered softly, but her soft whispers were picked up by Elsa.

"On second thoughts, you don't have a say in this." Elsa replied, with an amused grin on her face. When she heard Anna's groan, she smiled evilly. "And it's because I'm the Queen and I can do what I like." she added, and walked towards her table in triumph. Anna slouched her shoulders and followed.

Elsa begin Anna's long dreaded lessons on politics or torture as Anna would call them by introducing her to Arendelle's trade and latest reports from their foreign allies and partners. Anna proved to be a slow learner but a brilliant diplomat when it came to politics, it was because of her advice that Elsa rejected the offer made by the King of the Southern Isles to reopen trade with them. It then came to Arendelle's castle staff, ever since they closed the gates, the staff had been reduced by half.

"I may not like this, but I have to say it." Anna said, she looked at Elsa in the eyes. "I think it's high time that we hire more castle servants and cooks, it's getting way too quiet." she added.

Elsa merely nodded in agreement. "I agree on the quiet part. I'll leave you in charge of hiring the castle staff, and let's not forget that we need more gardeners to take care of your gigantic collection of plants and flowers." she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Anna frowned and folded her arms. "Yeah, and while I'm doing that, I'm going to hire royal guards to be stationed in the castle." she stated, and Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "You can't deny it. Every single monarch needs their own personal guards. The city guards is another thing, so don't come telling me that the guards are enough. By the way, this suggestion came from Princess Rapunzel." she said, waving a folded letter in front of Elsa, who snatched it from her hands.

Elsa begin reading from the letter aloud, making sure that not a single word was missed. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned down the long letter, and finally she sighed and placed it aside. Anna was giving her a mischievous smirk. "Alright...you win." she said, smiling. "But make sure you pick those strong men. I don't want anyone to fall asleep on the job or you'll get it from me." she added.

"Yeah sure." Anna replied, with a grin. "I'm sure that a few guys suggested by Prince Eugene wouldn't hurt. They may be former thieves but after Eugene also known as the infamous Flynn Rider persuaded them to change, and they did, now they serve as the unofficial guards for one of Corona's outpost."

"Hmm..." Elsa studied the thought for a moment. "It's your head if they try to murder me." she said, Anna merely nodded in response. "Fine. Go and see to my personal guards. Dismissed."

Anna stood up and dipped her head in respect. "Yes. Your Majesty. I'll see that you have the finest if not the strongest royal guards ever, one that can compete against Princess Rapunzel's." she stated boldly and headed for the door. Elsa sighed and shook her head in amusement at her sister's reactions. With Anna gone, she took the next few hours in going through the remainder of her long reports, browsing though each and every single one of them until the sun sets did she give up.

Elsa was about to put aside her reports and papers when she heard a knock coming from her door, she groaned and dragged her feet towards the door and opened it. "What is it Kai?" she asked in a frustrated voice. The head servant handed her a letter, which barred the sigil of the Southern Isles, her features changed from bored to serious. She unrolled the letter and scanned the words. She looked up with fury in her eyes. "Kai...assemble the council."


	5. Eric's Younger Days

**Arendelle**

Elsa had called for an emergency council meeting in the middle of the night, the generals didn't question her orders and were there in an instant. Anna grumbled when she was waken up from her sleep, but rushed down immediately when she heard that it was concerning the Southern Isles as did her betrothed, Kristoff. The council room was filled with tension as everyone waited for the Queen to arrive, they all stood up and bowed when Elsa walked in, the letter in her hand.

"Gentlemen." she greeted. "I thank you all for coming here in the middle of the night. As I did say in my message, that this meeting will concern the Southern Isles, and this is a very serious matter. What is said in the room, cannot leave, the people must not know about it." she took a deep breath and controlled her emotions. She breathed out slowly. "I just received a letter from Prince Henrick of the Southern Isles, the twelfth in line. In his letter, he wrote about his elder brothers' gearing up for war, and he fears that Arendelle is their intended target." she said.

Mummers and gasps could be heard coming from all of the generals. "How can we trust this Prince Henrick? How do we know that he isn't lying to us, or maybe get us to trust him before he back stabs us just like his brother, that scumbag, Hans?" a general asked, and the others agreed. Anna was one of them.

Elsa sighed at the sudden outburst and handed over the letter which was passed from general to general, until it reached Anna. "He doesn't seem to be lying." Anna said after reading it, she scanned the letter for a few more minutes before handing it over to Kristoff. "But my doubts about trusting him is still lingering in the air, until you can prove me wrong." she added.

"How do you expect me to prove it?" Elsa asked. "He's in the Southern Isles and I'm in Arendelle. We haven't even met face to face...yet. What do you want me to do? Smuggle him up here?" she said. A smile crept upon Anna's face. Elsa took noticed of the mischievous smile and frowned. "Anna...what evil plans do you have in your head?" she asked sternly.

"Only one." Anna replied. All eyes turned to her. "If we are to trust him. You must organize a way to bring Henrick to Arendelle, and make him repeat the story in his letter to us. Here. In this very council chamber. All in favor say aye." she said. In an instant, most of the generals agreed except maybe one or two, whom were Elsa's right hand men. "There you have it. Queen Elsa." she added, folding her arms with a wide smirk on her face.

Elsa glared at Anna for a while before giving up. "Fine." she said. "Everyone out except for Anna, Kristoff and General Harold." she ordered. The other generals wasted no time in clearing out the room in fear of provoking the Queen further, as that was what Anna had been spreading around about Elsa's temper when she's mad. "Hmm...they left faster than usual." Elsa commented. Anna stifled a laughter.

"What is the reason for asking me to stay behind, Your Majesty?" General Harold asked. He was one of the oldest and a veteran of the War in the North. The only war which Arendelle and the Southern Isles worked together to deal with a common threat, and he was one of the soldiers that found Eric in the dungeons of the Northern Castle and fostered him back to health. Elsa took a glance at him.

"General Harold. Your family have served mine for generations ever since we first settled here, almost every time when we faced with troubles and threats, your family was the first to offer aid." Elsa said, and Harold smiled graciously at her. "Because of the trust my father had in you. I shall do the same."

Elsa stood up and handed over a letter which she had wrote just moments before. "General Harold. In the name of Arendelle, I command you to lead a strike force to the Southern Isles to locate and extract Prince Henrick at any cost. I have read reports of your exploits during the War in the North, and I expect no failure from a man such as you. After he's safely on board, travel to Corona and ask King Ostwalt for aid."

"I, General Harold, shall obey this command." Harold said, dropping to one knee. Kristoff immediately knew that this man was a man of honor and loyalty, and Elsa should be thankful to have a general like him. The Queen immediately bade him to stand. Before he left, he remembered something. "Your Majesty. May I ask you a favor...I'll understand if you disagree."

"Ask away." Elsa said. Curious about the favor.

Harold coughed and for once they could see his fatherly side. "I...um...have a son, he's eleven years of age and is turning twelve in a few days time. My wife is currently away on a family visit in Corona, and my son was left to my care. However, I am setting off soon...and I wonder..." he couldn't find the exact words to say. Anna was throwing him a confused look which made him more nervous.

"Whether, your son could be taken care by us?" Elsa finished for him. Harold nodded and flinched slightly as she pondered over the offer. "Alright. Bring your son over to the castle. I'll personally take care of him while you're gone." she said. Harold's eyes went wide.

"Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!" Harold exclaimed, bowing over and over again. "My son will be overjoyed to hear this. He always fancied on meeting the Queen of Arendelle." he said. Elsa merely smiled at him. "I...I'll be on my way then." he said and went towards the exit, but he was too excited about informing his son that he bumped into the door. Anna giggled and Kristoff burst out laughing.

Harold immediately stood up and apologized for the inconvenience caused and quickly slipped out, a crashing sound could be heard shortly later and the voices of several servants asking whether the general was fine. Both Anna and Kristoff continued laughing until Elsa had no choice but to throw two snowballs at their faces. They stopped laughing and glared at her.

"What?" Elsa asked innocently. "You two were laughing like hyenas. I had to do something before the servants think you're both crazy." she said, before pushing the two of them out. "Anyway, I have lots of things to do here and don't forget that your wedding is tomorrow." she reminded.

Anna gasped. "Oh no!" she slapped her forehead. "The date for collecting the dress and suit is today! Thanks for reminding me Elsa!" she said before dashing down the hallway, pulling Kirstoff along with her. "Will you hurry it up! I don't want to be late!" her voice could be heard as they disappeared around the corner, leaving surprised servants in their wake.

Elsa chuckled at the two of them. She turned towards the captain of the guard. "Captain. Do you mind if you could accompany me to my parents' memorial. It's about time I pay my respects." she said softly, the captain only nodded his head in acknowledgment. "And one more thing captain." her face turned serious. "I don't want a company of guards, just two would be enough."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." the captain replied with a dip of his head.

And that was exactly what happened. Elsa and her company of two guards plus the captain himself left Arendelle in the deep of the night, traveling onto the mountain overlooking the city where her parents' memorial were erected after their untimely death. The captain was worried for his liege's safety, after the threat sent by the Southern Isles became clear, he disobeyed Elsa's orders and gave command for another squadron of guards to keep watch from a distance. And his eyes were watchful, his ears paying attention to the ambient environment while Elsa paid her respects.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said her voice barely above a whisper. She knelt down to place a wreath on the tombstone, before wiping it with her hands. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry that I failed to keep brother Eric alive..." she felt her voice cracking at the mentioning of her beloved brother, even though they were not related. "I should have listened to him and not bother him about marrying that...that...monster...if I did...he would still be here now..." she lost it at the last sentence and broke down.

The captain's expression soften, and he approached. "Your Majesty." he called. Elsa sniffed, and wiped her tears away before gazing up at him. "It's time for me to tell you about my previous post as captain of the guard. Before I came to serve in Arendelle." he said, and Elsa gave him a confused look, and he knew at once that Eric didn't tell her.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "I served as the commander for Eric's father. His real father."

"What?" Elsa said, totally shocked about the revelation. "Eric...Eric's father?" she repeated and the captain nodded slowly. "I was told that he was a prisoner of the Northern Isles and his parents were simple farmers." she said.

"No. His parents were rulers of their own land, granted to them by the late King William of Arendelle, for their valiant service to the Kingdom. I watched as they gave birth to a strong and healthy baby boy, and I was given the task of protecting him. When he was six, he discovered that he had the power to control ice and snow, his parents were elated but told him to keep it a secret which he did. Out of all the guards and staff, only I knew of his powers, but I was wrong. We were wrong." the captain clenched his fists and his eyes were burning with fury as he remembered the past.

"I should have acted. I should have known that the envoy from the Northern Isles visit was just a rouse, he was there to act as a spy for the Northern Isles. When he saw Eric playing in the Great Hall with snow all around him under the watchful eyes of myself and his parents, he left immediately. And the next day..."

_**Twenty-seven years ago**_

_**Castle Steinvikholm **_

"_I've done my chores, so can we play?" six year old Eric asked in a cheerful tone._

"_No..."_

"_Aww..." Eric whined. "Come on Uncle Bjorn!" he stamped his foot on the ground and pouted. "You promised me that you will play with me today!" he reminded._

"_Alright little one. Just one round of snowball fighting and after that I have to do my rounds." Bjorn answered, ruffling Eric's hair. The boy grinned at him. Then he heard something unusual coming from the outside, it sounded like cannon fire. But he didn't think much of it as the guards had told him the night before that they would be practicing at dawn._

"_What was that?" Eric asked, looking around timidly._

"_Probably just training exercises." Bjorn reassured, when all of a sudden, a cannon ball came crashing through the window and nearly struck the two of them. Eric cowered behind Bjorn's leg as he slowly approached the damaged window which was now wide enough to see the entire city. The city was in flames and cannons could be heard firing from a distance, Bjorn had a hand placed on Eric's shoulder and they slowly retreated away from the window._

"_What...what's going on?" Eric asked, this time he was really nervous as ice were beginning to form all around him. "Why is the city on fire? Where's papa and mama?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes._

_Bjorn knelt down and looked right into Eric's eyes. "Go to your parents room and stay there. Whatever you do, do not open the doors to anyone unless you hear either me or your parents voice. Do you understand?" he said. The boy nodded. "Go!" he shouted, pushing the boy out of the room. He glanced around for his armor and realized that the shrapnel from the cannon ball have shattered his armor to pieces. "Damn...that was my prized procession." he muttered. _

"_Captain Bjorn!" one of the guards called for him. "Our Lord has led a strike force to stall the advance of the invaders, he has personally requested you to lead his family out of the castle via the hidden passage." he said, as a few more guards formed behind him. "We are here to assist you in your mission. And we should move now."_

"_Yes. Of course." Bjorn agreed immediately, grabbing his sword from it's rack. "I want three of you to secure our exit, I don't want anyone to surprise us." he ordered. And almost instantly, three guards out of ten separated and went down the stairs, the remaining seven flanked his sides with two walking backwards. He knocked the door that housed the lady of the castle and Eric. The door opened._

"_Lady Catherine" Bjorn greeted, giving a quick bow. "Lord Alexander has given us the order to escort you and the young lord out of the castle via the hidden passage." he explained the situation. Catherine nodded her head in consent to the plan. "Right this way." he gestured to the stairs. _

_The guards formed a protective ring around Catherine and Eric as they proceeded towards the hidden passage, which was located in the catacombs. A loud breaching sound could be heard, and the sounds of swords clashing and men yelling were heard echoing from the hallway, Bjorn gave the order to move faster, and everyone picked up their pace. In less than a few minutes, they reached their destination, the three guards that were sent there had already lighted their path, but the sounds of running boots were drawing nearer and nearer._

"_We will hold them back." the same guard that spoke to Bjorn said, as he ran out with five other guards accompanying him, leaving behind four to escort the family. _

_The rest crossed into the hidden passage, and two of the four guards quickly ventured down the stairs to light the passage. The other two stood guard at the entrance to the catacombs. Young Eric approached the group of adults, confused, scared and curious about what was going on. _

"_Uncle Bjorn...where's my father?" Eric asked. Bjorn looked at the ground, refusing to answer that simple question. There was a high chance that Eric's father was dead. But the child was looking at him with those innocent wide eyes that could break anyone's heart with just one glance. But, he couldn't find the courage to answer the question._

"_Eric." Catherine said, placing her hands on her son's shoulders. "Your father is a brave man. He had been wounded several times, been into the thickest of battles and yet he lives to tell the tale when others could not. He will return. All you have to do is wait patiently. Okay?" she whispered, Eric nodded his head and ventured down the stairs. "I hope." she muttered when he was out of hearing range._

"_Lady Catherine." Bjorn spoke after a minute of silence. "I...I..don't think..." _

"_I know." Catherine raised her hand for him to stop. "My husband trusted you with our son's life, and I shall do the same." she said boldly. She took off her necklace and placed it in Bjorn's right hand. _

"_My...lady.."_

"_Go." Catherine ordered. And with that she pulled the switch, and the wall that acted as the door begin to shift. She smiled sadly at Bjorn and turned to face her destiny. The two guards that remained with her, both drew out their swords, they turned and gave a salute to Bjorn. He saluted them back, and the two of them took their place beside their lady, and the wall slammed shut. _

_With a heavy heart, Bjorn descended the stairs._

"_Where's Lady Catherine?" one of the guard asked. The other carried a tired and traumatized Eric._

"_She chose to stay behind." Bjorn replied, and the two guards bowed their heads in respect. "But we have a mission, we will get Lord Eric out of this castle even if it cost us our lives." he stated. The two guards nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright. Let's move. I want everyone to be alert. Thomas, take point. Stevens, you're responsible for our rear." he gave the command._

_And so, Bjorn carrying the already sleeping Eric in his arms, plus the two guards, Thomas and Stevens continued on. Passing through the dark and long corridor passages, and from the looks of it, they could tell in an instant that this passage had not been used for a long time, and the stairs were old and could break apart anytime. They knew that they had to tread carefully. "Come on men! We're near the exit! I can see the sunlight from here!" Bjorn yelled, and they all ran towards the door. "Thomas."_

_Thomas, although tired had a smile on his face. He was relived that they had survived the siege and made it out with their young lord, he reached for the handle and pushed it open, and then, an arrow struck his chest. "Argh!" he cried, clutching onto his wound. He looked up and saw countless of soldiers, aiming their bows and arrows at the exit of the tunnel, he drew out his sword._

_Stevens was immediately at his side, sword drawn. "Captain Bjorn! Get the young lord out of here!" he yelled, before charging at the oncoming enemies. It was futile, he was drastically outnumbered, and was cut down after bringing three enemies with him. Thomas on the other hand was peppered with arrows and had three spears impaled in his abdomen as he tried to run. Then, the enemy descended upon Bjorn and Eric. _

"_So...this is how it ends." Bjorn muttered, placing the sleeping boy near the exit of the tunnel and drew out his own sword. But the enemies halted their advance and parted for someone to approach, Bjorn saw that it was a rider and judging from his armor, he knew at once that it was the King of the Northern Isles. He narrowed his eyes as the King approached. "I see fifty thousand men, brought here to fight for one man's greed." he said, pointing the tip of his blade at the King. "Do you think for one moment that the King of Arendelle would let you get away with this?" he questioned._

_The King laughed and his men laughed with him. He hurled a severed human head to Bjorn that landed at his feet. "It's over captain. Hand over the child and we'll let you live." he said._

_Bjorn's grip only tightened around his sword. "You monster!" he spat. With only one look at the hair, he knew that this was Lord Alexander, his lord, his mentor and his friend. He charged towards the King, hoping the decapitate the King, but the King only smiled and pulled out his flintlock pistol and fired. Bjorn stumbled and fell to the ground. His vision blurred and the last thing he heard was Eric crying for his name, and all went to black..._

**Present day**

**Arendelle**

"And then what happened?" Elsa asked. She had been listening to her captain's story that the sun was about to rise, and she didn't even bother at all. She was too engrossed into hearing the tale about Eric's younger days, and she was also amazed that Bjorn survived all those battles and had been serving under her father all this time.

"A group of soldiers from Corona found me. That was what the late King William told me." Bjorn replied. "I was brought back to Arendelle to be nursed back to health, and there I learned that the castle had fallen and Eric was captured by the Northern Isles, and all those men that served under Lord Alexander had been put to the sword. If it hadn't been for my war wound, I would have joined King William's assault on the Northern Isles." he spat. Elsa could see the anger boiling within his veins and the fury he had in his eyes, and now she knew why he bore such a hatred for the Northern Isles.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Elsa apologized.

"No need to apologize, Your Majesty." Bjorn smiled. "I needed to tell someone." he said. "And I am glad that I had watched Eric grow from a young boy to an adult...but I failed in one duty...which I was tasked. To protect him with my life." he added. The smile fading from his face.

Elsa smiled sadly. "But you did." she protested. "Do you remember? When the Duke of Weselton ordered Eric to be ceased, you were the first to jump into his defense. You led the Arendelle guards against the Weselton, and defeated them, or so I've heard." she said, looking away at the last sentence.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Bjorn answered. "But..." he paused and took out the necklace that Lady Catherine had given to him. "Before the coronation, Eric called me into his room. He wanted you to have this but didn't had the heart to tell you otherwise." he held out the necklace. Elsa silently accepted it. "And...he told me that he loved you." he suddenly said.

Elsa's cheeks immediately turned red. "H...he...wha.?"

Bjorn chuckled lightly. "He loved you." he repeated. "He told me that night. He loved the way you sing, the way you dance, the way you talk and the way you handle your problems with ease despite the difficulties you must face." he admitted. "I could still remember the gleam in his eyes when he mentioned your name. If only he wasn't the chosen heir but the lord of Castle Steinvikholm, he would have proposed to you on first sight."

"Oh..." Elsa covered her mouth. "And I thought I was the only one..."

"Your Majesty." one of the guards interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but it is getting late. And it's about time we return to the city." he said, before bowing his head.

Elsa knew he was right. Dawn was approaching, she was gone much longer than she had expected, she nodder her head and they brought her horse forward. Bjorn helped her up the saddle before mounting his own. "Captain Bjorn." she called, the old captain looked at him. "Thank you for telling me this wonderful tale tonight, we should plan an expedition to Castle Steinvikholm one of these days."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty." Bjorn said with a warm smile. And everyone in the castle knows that the old captain hardly smiled after the death of Eric. And yet, here he was, smiling brightly at the young Queen of Arendelle. The other two guards gave each other a look of amazement, but quickly snapped out of it and mounted their own horse.

"Now. Back to Arendelle. I have a child to see to." Elsa said, and slapped the reins of her horse.


End file.
